


Sweet Valentine

by windsenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsenshi/pseuds/windsenshi
Summary: It is Valentine day and Haruka got tons of chocolate but as they say "sharing is caring" so she doesn't hesitate to share it with a certain someone. However Hotaru has a lot of questions after witnessing something accidentally.





	Sweet Valentine

It was late in the afternoon when her parents got home, later than usual Hotaru noted, but not only the time but today there was another thing different as well. Haruka carried full bags of various chocolates popping out, almost at the edge of falling from the overpacked pink, heart shape decorated bags. As if they were not enough, she, of course, carried Michiru's bag and violin while Michiru was just carrying one little bag she refused to show to the questing blond. The little girl blinked surprised at the unusual sight but decided to ask later as her papa seemed to be so fixated onto her mama, especially the little bag she was holding. 

"I told you, I will give it to you when we are alone. Mouu Haruka, you are awful, accepting all these chocolates from those girls" the aquamarine-haired woman sighed exasperatedly but a little bit of amusement was glistening in her eyes.

"What other option would I have?" the blond said slightly pouting, following Michiru into the house and she would have put her hands onto her hips if they were not completely full. 

"Genius racer Tenou Haruka, who is swooned by poor misled women who think they have a chance because you sweet talk them..." Michiru raised an eyebrow but her tone of voice was more entertained than annoyed.

"Oi Michiru, you know that they mean nothing, they are just my fans" the masculine woman tried to defend herself but got criticizing narrowed eyes as a response. 

"Ara, do I?" Michiru tossed her hair above her shoulders slightly cockily. She loved to play this game, Haruka could take everything so seriously.

"Michiru!" she almost gaped and was about to say something when Michiru waved the little bag she was holding in front of her but out of reach.

"Then I think you don't need this, you have way too many already." 

"Oi oi! You know you are the only one for me, your choco outweighs all" the blond desperately tried to come out of the situation good and Michiru smiled in triumph. Haruka hated confessions of any kind, she knew that, but there were several tricks she could use on Haruka to hear what she wanted. Not that the young violinist didn't know that she had Haruka's heart and soul but she loved to hear it. 

"Ara really? Why is that?" she smiled wider, sweetly, still very much amused. Setsuna sweatdropped and suppressed a sigh. Here it starts and most likely, as today was Valentine day it will continue until the next day. But those two never wasted any time to start their flirtings which obviously led of them disappearing to a certain place and it was always Setsuna who needed to cover for them in front of Hotaru. The innocent child had too many questions. But then again...Setsuna thought, it was better if she asked it from her rather than Haruka or Michiru.

"Why...umm...well...because...uhh..." Haruka blushed somewhat embarrassed. "You know why" 

"Oh do I, I want to hear it." Came the shameless response and Hotaru blinked at her papa who became just redder.

"If I get that choko of yours you will" the blond crossed her arms in front of her chest sulking and Michiru leaned closer smirking seductively which made Haruka's heart skip a beat.

"What makes you think this is choko for you? I might have gotten it you know. You are not the only one who have fans" She decided to tease the blond and oh the reaction was priceless. Haruka's face darkened with jealousy. 

"What?!"

Michiru chuckled, obviously playing with her and obviously Haruka being emotionally awkward, clueless sometimes didn't realize it just yet.

"Come on handsome, let's check what is in it" she whispered with a voice full of promises that made Haruka's heart beat in anticipation, with so many ideas. Suddenly she saw nothing else just the beautiful woman in front of her and Michiru used it to her advantage, grabing Haruka's hand pulling her upstairs.

Setsuna sighed, shaking her head and Hotaru, who watched all of this from the kitchen door blinked after them. She quickly retreated back because for some reason Setsuna always got irritated when things like these happened and she usually would cover Hotaru's eyes or ears and tell her not to follow them. But today will be different, the little girl was curious and well, she liked chocolate. 

When she was sure Setsuna was not looking she stole her way upstairs quietly. Immediately she heard Michiru's giggling voice from inside as she peeked into her parent's room which was not closed properly. 

"Sharing is caring they say" she saw her papa saying with a smirk and she was wondering why her mama was sitting in her lap.

The two adults were oblivious of the fact they were being watched and Hotaru made no voice whatsoever, she decided she will ask her questions when they stop talking. 

Michiru was indeed sitting in Haruka's lap, facing her with a smile which could easily turn into a smirk anytime, her hands were running through Haruka's short hair. 

"Ara, so you say you would share me with all those men who give me chocolate at white day?" she was still amused and the reaction she got was what she expected. One of Haruka's arms circled around her waist pulling her in much closer, that close she needed to gasp at the contact. Oh how she liked when Haruka was passionate but Michiru knew, she could take the lead over anytime and she most likely will at some point. 

"No sharing you. Ever." The blond said firmly but at the same time in a husky voice which caused Michiru goosebumps. The young violinist was confused for a second when Haruka's arm left her waist but it lasted for only as long as the blond unwrapped a chocolate. 

"Let's see how sweet valentine day can get" Haruka smirked placing a piece of the brown dessert into her mouth suggestively. As her hand slipped under Michiru's skirt who was still sitting in the same position the aquamarine haired girl's beath hitched and wasted no time to seal her lips with Haruka's, letting the chocolate melt into their sweet dance of tongues.

\--

"Nee Setsuna mama..." Hotaru said sitting down in the living room where Setsuna was working on the computer. The green haired stopped immediately and turned to the child smiling. 

"Yes Hotaru?"

"What is all that chocolate Haruka papa brought home today?" she decided there was no other way to know what she wanted, she had to ask Setsuna. Her parents again started that strange wrestling play Hotaru had no clue about. Why is it good if her mama cries all the time?

"Today is Valentine's day. Girls give chocolates to the one they like. It is impolite not to take them, as they were given as a present and Haruka papa is a racer, she is very popular." Setsuna explained not knowing there will be more questions.

"Oh... But why didn't papa give mama chocolates then?" Hotaru tilted her head.

"This day is for women to give, papa will give mama chocolates on white day" Or whatever else....Setsuna didn't want to say. The two other outer senshi were very handful lately, so madly in love and they used every opportunity they could get and never hesitated to make one.

"Umm but...papa is a woman." Hotaru blinked and Setsuna nodded. 

"Indeed, but she prefers to give it on white day, there would be too many chocolates otherwise" she tried to reason, she didn't want to go into details, Hotaru was too young for that yet.

"But there is plenty of chocolates now anyway" the child just couldn't grasp it. It seemed she needed to ask her parents about this later on. She needed answers for everything. She adored all three of her parents, she wanted to understand and be like them.

"Nee Setsuna mama..." she said a little bit worriedly. "You don't like papa and mama?"

"Why do you think so?" the woman asked surprised, shaking her head. Even though the two could be impossible to handle sometimes she still thought of them as precious friends. "I do."

"But you didn't buy chocolates for any of them." Hotaru pointed out. "You prefer the other day too? Same as Haruka papa?"

"There will come a day you will understand dear one, but look I made cookies instead of chocolate" she smiled kindly but the expression melted away into annoyance hearing the next question.

"Why did mama give papa choco so strangely?" the little girl looked up innocently at the alarmed woman who swore she will have a serious talk with those two lovebirds....again. 

"What do you mean?" she regretted to ask it right away.

"Well...mama seemed to be a little bit unwell because she needed to sit in papa's lap" the child started to explain "and papa had a very stange way examining if she has fever with her hand under mama's skirt and...it looked like they fight over the piece of chocolate because it was in papa's mouth first then mama wanted to eat it too and she...umm... attempted to take it but papa didn't let her. Then...they started to wrestle and mama cried out..." Hotaru looked down sadly "are they fighting?"

Setsuna had her hands in fists and tried not to show her annoyance. Just how many times did she say the other two fellow senshi to at least close the door. But did they listen? Nah. Once they are fixated on the other they forget everything else. And it took only seconds to get fixated......

"They are not fighting, they just..." but she couldn't say it until the end as Hotaru popped up with a smile. "It's alright, I will get them to make up again!" She said determined and grabbed her little bag from the couch. There was a shop nearby, only a few houses away and her smile grew wider as she had an idea.   
"I will be right back" 

\--

Later in the evening Setsuna watched the little girl as she put chocolates onto the table, with a questioning look.

"I bought this all for you three because I like you all and I am a girl and I cannot choose another day, or well, I will buy choko for all of you on that day too" her eyes were shining as her little hands were busy putting the desserts in a row on the kitched table.

"Are they still...fighting?" she sighed and as Setsuna was about to answer Michiru walked into the kitchen with a satisfied look on her face, wearing a bathrobe, her hair a little bit messed. 

Setsuna raised an eyebrow annoyed slightly and sighed, shaking her head. 

"Michiru mama!!" Hotaru ran to her, throwing her little arms around the woman's legs. "Are you alright? Where is papa?" she asked looking up into the ocean blue eyes slightly worried.

"Ah don't make such a face Hotaru, papa is alright. She is...resting" Michiru tried not to grin, she was obviously in a good mood and Setsuna didn't have to guess twice why.

"She ate too much choko?" the little girl asked tilting her head and Michiru smiled at her sweetly "Maa, we can say that."

"You both must be dehidrated... " Setsuna couldn't restrain herself from making the comment slightly irritated and Michiru smirked "Oh don't you worry Setsuna. Both of us got plenty of...hydration" She tossed her hair back above her shoulders.

Hotaru blinked not understanding anything and Setsuna almost gaped hearing this. Michiru had a dirty mouth. Everyone was convinced Haruka was the one being the forthcoming, dirty talker but she was nothing compared to the aquamarine haired girl. If Haruka was here she would be stuttering already blushed. How the perception and eye can be decieving. For Setsuna it was obvious who wears the pants in the relationship.

"Too much information..." Setsuna murmured annoyed and glared at the blond who came into view. Haruka wore a wrongly buttoned up shirt, her hair was as messy as if she was out in a heavy storm and several already red marks lined her neck and most likely other parts Setsuna didn't want to know...

"Oh and here is the brave knight." Michiru chuckled amused and Hotaru threw herself into Haruka's arms who hissed slightly because of a sensitive abused spot on her neck was being brushed but Setsuna raised her eyebrows warningly for Haruka not to say anything. 

"Haruka papa! Are you okay? Michiru mama won the fight?" She tiled her head, hugging Haruka's neck. 

"Well......we can say so." Haruka glanced slightly blushed at her amused girlfriend who gave out a chuckle.

Setsuna rolled her eyes, where are the responsible outer senshi? 

"I bought choko for all of you!!" Hotaru smiled big but Haruka sweatdropped "Uh...thank you...I don't think I can eat any chocolate right now." She scratched the back of her head and Michiru giggled.

"Ara what's wrong Haruka, nomore chocolate from other girls?" The aquamarine haired girl looked at her mischievously and Haruka gulped shaking her head.

"I really don't want to know........" said Setsuna who sat down starting to eat Hotaru's chocolate.

 

END


End file.
